


Your Perfect Eyes

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Dean, Crying Dean, Goodbye Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sad Dean, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 8.19 "Taxi Driver" but giving Dean and Benny a little longer to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Perfect Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic for fandomhits, based on Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, but they break my heart!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely milly_gal for her help and to fandomhits for such a great challenge!

“So,” Benny looked at Dean; as usual those amazing green eyes conveyed everything Dean was feeling. His eyes said that this was goodbye, and that this was breaking his heart. Benny hated to see such pain in Dean’s eyes. “I guess it’s time for me to go, brother. I don’t belong here.” Benny kept his voice as casual as he could, trying to disguise how much this was hurting him, too.

“You belong with me!” Dean grabbed the sleeves of Benny’s coat; “I don’t want to do this…fuck, I don’t know what to do. It’s Sammy…”

“You have to save him,” Benny replied. “It’s your job - you told me so enough times. And he was the reason you kept on fighting back in Purgatory; the reason you wanted to get back so bad. Now I’m the only way you can get him outta there.”

Dean ran his hand through his hair. Benny could hear Dean’s heart thudding too fast in his distress, and smell the faint musky hint of sweat. It took supreme effort not to just grab him and kiss him until they both forgot why they were here. But Dean would never forget his Sammy.

And Benny would never forget Dean. They had started out as enemies, and became comrades-in-arms before becoming friends. It was a shock to both of them when they became lovers; when Benny had started to call him cher, instead of brother.

He recalled how Dean’s eyes had been comically wide when they broke apart after their first kiss.

“What the hell?” he had gasped. “Dude, I’m not gay!”

“I didn’t think I was, either.” Benny had shrugged, trying not to betray how much he wanted to explore every inch of Dean. How much he wanted to make Dean scream, beg, and howl. How much he wanted to see Dean writhing and stretching out his gorgeous body. He had wanted so badly to see Dean come; to come inside Dean and over him….

Benny had got all he desired from Dean, and more. He had been surprised how the belligerent, confident, strong, capable hunter had so willingly submitted to him. He had expected a fight, an argument at least, about how Dean wasn’t gonna be the friggin’ bottom in their relationship, but Dean had simply wrapped his long legs around Benny and let Benny fill him. The only thing Dean ever protested about was stripping off, as it was too friggin’ cold, but they soon found a large enough cave to inhabit, much safer and warmer than being out in the open. Benny delighted in seeing Dean’s creamy skin and shining eyes in the glow of the firelight inside their cave. It soon felt more like home than anything either of them could remember. And Benny felt more alive than he could ever remember.

Benny smiled wryly at the memory. Life had been perfect; even the daily battle for survival had been an exciting adventure with Dean by his side. Dean’s soul was so pure, so full of grace, that it reminded Benny of his own soul, of his humanity. It was still there, dormant after years in purgatory, and Dean had made him whole again. They had been everything for each other; they hadn’t needed anything else or anyone else. Except that wasn’t totally true - Dean had always needed Sam.

“Dean, I need to tell you…” Benny started to say, but Dean interrupted him, of course he did.

“Don’t, Benny, I can’t…no chick flick moments, okay?” Dean smiled but he looked close to tears and it broke Benny’s heart a little more.

“We got a couple of hours…” Benny shrugged, returning Dean’s smile. If he couldn’t say those three words he would damned well show Dean. “Let’s forget the world until it catches up with us.”

Benny thought about the back of the Impala, but large and comfy as she was, the old girl wasn’t big enough for two tall, well-built fellas. Instead he walked over to his truck, threw a blanket over the truck bed and climbed up.

“You coming, cher?” Benny asked, a little afraid Dean would say no.

“When did you become a friggin’ teenager?” Dean huffed, but he was moving towards the truck.

“About 63 years ago,” Benny retorted, “and don’t tell me you ain’t made out in the back of your ‘pala since you were a horny teenager.”

Dean laughed and his eyes shone in the moonlight. Benny loved to see Dean laugh and smile, eyes sparkling. 

They had to wait until midnight, which was when Sam would – hopefully –be ready on the other side. They were parked up outside a derelict factory with no signs of life nearby, apart from a mangy looking cat, so they weren’t going to be disturbed.

“So,” Benny repeated, “will you lay with me? One last time?”

“I don’t know if it’s gonna make us feel worse or better,” Dean grumbled but climbed up on the truck anyway, removing his jacket and dropping to his knees.

Benny moved to kneel opposite him, cupping Dean’s face in his hands, gazing into Dean’s perfect eyes. “It will make us feel better right now,” he kissed Dean tenderly on the lips, and then rested his forehead against Dean’s; “Now, doesn’t that feel good, cher?”

Dean sighed, and Benny could feel him shivering. Benny wasn’t sure if it was from fear, anguish, lust or cold, so he wrapped Dean in his arms and held him close.

“I want to remember every perfect inch of you,” Benny whispered, “want to taste you, your tears, your sweat, your blood, your come…”

“Fuck…” Dean groaned, adding “you know don’t need to sweet talk me, Benny, I’m a sure thing!”

Benny laughed, kissing a line down Dean’s neck, pulling Dean’s t-shirt down so that he could bite into the warm, smooth flesh covering his muscular shoulder. The first taste of Dean was always the highest high he had ever known, the sweetest blood he had ever tasted, the surest sign of love he had ever experienced, because Dean had invited him to do it, wanting to give Benny everything. Dean had loved him, loved him still…

“Benny!” The note of alarm in Dean’s voice halted him. “It's too... it's too fucking much!”

“Damn, m’sorry, I lost track…” Benny licked the blood from the wound and cupped Dean’s face, pale in the streetlight. “Christ, I’m so sorry, cher. I was thinkin’ ‘bout you, ‘bout how good you taste, how fucking wonderful you are.”

Dean blinked and Benny could see unshed tears on his long eyelashes. “Stop it!” Dean chose anger over sorrow, yelling, “This is so fucking difficult, so fucking impossible, you’re makin’ it worse!”

Benny knew there was no more talking to be done; there was nothing either of them could say to make this better. “Dean,” he whispered, pulling Dean’s head slightly towards him and pressing their lips together.

They kissed until their lips were numb and Benny could taste Dean’s tears and feel them on his own face. Perhaps he was crying too. They lay down together and Benny rolled over so he was on top of Dean. Dean was already undoing his jeans and as Benny undid his own and pushed them down, Dean was wriggling out of his jeans and boxers. Dean was already hard; Benny smiled at him as he stroked Dean’s dick and Dean shuddered.

“Fuck, Benny, please…” Dean moaned and Benny wanted to hear him beg, one more time. He ran his fingers gently, too gently, along Dean’s dick. “More…fuck…please!”

“Patience, mon cher,” Benny kissed Dean’s exposed stomach and then his thighs, bypassing his dick.

“Fuck! Oh God, please!” Dean sobbed and Benny relented, running his tongue over Dean’s straining dick before sucking the tip, then taking him in, inch by inch as Dean muttered a mixture of God, Benny and fuck. When Dean fell silent and his body went rigid, Benny knew he was close and within seconds he had the taste of Dean filling his mouth again - sweet, bitter, warm, and so very Dean.

Dean groaned as Benny pulled off of him, but he was smiling lazily when Benny met his eyes.

“Need you to fuck me now,” Dean whispered. “Fuck me so hard I’ll never forget it.”

“Sure thing; I need to fuck you hard, too,” Benny replied, bending to kiss Dean briefly before pushing Dean’s legs back and growling “Hold them” to Dean.

Dean held his legs apart, gripping them behind the knee, as Benny prepped him, using his tongue and spit-slicked fingers to open Dean up, making Dean hard all over again. They didn’t speak, but just stared into each other’s eyes, Benny wishing it was lighter so he could see the green depths of Dean’s eyes.

Dean broke the silence with a “fuck, yeah” as Benny thrust into him, hard and fast. Benny couldn’t get enough of Dean, couldn’t get deep enough, couldn’t get enough of the silky wet warmth enveloping his dick, and couldn’t get enough of the moans coming from Dean’s perfect lips.

Benny leaned down so that he could kiss Dean as he fucked him, bending Dean almost in half, and they kissed as they fucked - desperately. It was almost possible to forget the world as they lay joined together, and Benny never wanted the moment to end. He could feel Dean’s hard dick wedged between them and he broke their kiss to growl “touch yourself, come for me,” Dean managed to get his right hand between their bodies and within a few strokes he was coming, head thrown back as he screamed out Benny’s name. Benny came shortly afterwards, and they lay together panting, sticky and sated.

“Benny, I…” Dean whispered, his head resting on Benny’s shoulder. “I don’t think I can do it.”

“You haven’t got a choice, cher,” Benny replied, stroking Dean’s sweat-damp hair. “It’s me or Sam, and you know I belong in Purgatory, your brother doesn’t.”

“This is the hardest thing I’ve ever done,” Dean responded after a few minutes; “I’m gonna miss you, Benny Lafitte.”

“You’ll always know where to find me, Dean Winchester,” Benny placed his hand over Dean’s heart.

“Always.” Dean sighed, wrapping his arm around Benny.

Benny smiled. They hadn’t managed to completely forget the world, but they had been everything to each other for those precious moments as they lay together, one last time.


End file.
